The Three Phases of Life
by sbfisher
Summary: There are three phases to life. Phase I – You fall in love Phase II – Build a life together Phase III – Even all things must eventually end, even the greatest of love stories
1. Phase 1: You fall in love

_AN: "Where've You Been" was written by J. Vezner and D. Henry, sung by Kathy Mattea. I don't own STFBE or any of its characters. I just enjoy pulling them out from time to time and visit with them._

There are three phases to life.

Phase I – You fall in love

Phase II – Build a life together

Phase III – Even all things must eventually end, even the greatest of love stories

Phase I – You fall in love

 _Claire had all but given up_

 _When she and Edwin fell in love_

 _She touched his face and shook her head_

 _In disbelief, she sighed and said,_

 _"In many dreams I've held you near_

 _Now, at last, you're really here."_

 _"Where've you been?_

 _I've looked for you forever and a day_

 _Where've you been?_

 _I'm just not myself when you're away."_

Had it just been this morning when he had stopped her in the hallway, thinking she was leaving, _leaving him_ , and he told her how much that it meant to him?

Feeling eyes upon her, she lifted her blond head and looked directly into his dark eyes. Smiling shyly, she bent her head back to her work.

Slowly, he stood and walked over to her desk. Looking up to see him standing there, she asked, "Jack? Is something wrong?"

Jack Hudson shook his head no. **No, but I would like to ask if you would have dinner with me tonight? I want to finish the "conversation" we started this morning. I don't think this is the place to have it,** he signed.

The blond pursed her lips, looking as if she was debating. **Ok,** she smiled. **I agree, too many ears and eyes,** her eyes tilted toward her roommate Lucy Dotson, **to finish this here.**

Jack laughed. "Then it's a date, Sue Thomas."

They placed their orders and waited for their food to arrive. They passed some small talk between them, not really ready to continue the conversation that was started that morning. All Sue could think was, _were they ready for this next phase?_

Jack played with his water glass, turning it back and forth in his hands as he tried to find the best way to start the conversation. Sue spoke up. "So, the conversation that was interrupted this morning?"

"Yeah," he replied. "About that… I meant every word of it." He reached over for her hand. "Like I said, I would never stand in your way for career advancement. But, I would personally miss you. Miss you a lot." He gripped her hand tighter as if fearing if he let go, she would disappear like a dream.

"And why would you feel that way, Jack? You apparently feel very strongly about this if you were willing to begin this conversation in the hallway this morning."

He took a deep breath, then looked directly into her hazel eyes. "I would miss you, Sue, because you are my best friend, you are my partner, but the biggest reason of all, is because I find myself falling in love with you. I have for a long time, but was afraid to admit it."

Sue raised a hand and captured a tear that had escaped her eye. Finding herself suddenly not able to speak, she gently extracted her hand and began signing. **I too have been falling for you. I thought it was just a crush, but the feelings were too strong. When I thought you had been shot, when you helped me overcome my fears of being alone after Simon, I kept thinking "could this be the one?" But then, Jessica came back and for a brief moment in time I truly felt I could never be that one for you. With you hearing and me deaf, how could we hope to have a relationship?**

Jack laughed softly, then held up his hands to ward off misunderstanding. **I think we've been in a relationship for a long time. Everyone could see it but us!**

Sue laughed as well. Then holding his face between her two hands, she whispered, "I dreamt of this day for a long time, Jack. Where have you been? I've been waiting for you forever and a day."

"I've been right here," he whispered back. "I've been right here, and I'm not letting go." And with that, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss that would top any that either could remember every receiving.


	2. Phase 2: Build a Life Together

Phase II – Build a life together

 _He asked her for her hand for life_

 _And she became a salesman's wife_

 _He was home each night by eight_

 _But one stormy evening, he was late_

 _Her frightened tears fell to the floor_

 _Until his key turned in the door._

 _"Where've you been?_

 _I've looked for you forever and a day_

 _Where've you been?_

 _I'm just not myself when you're away."_

* * *

"There's a storm coming," Sue commented to the caller at the other end of the line. "You might need to remain in Pittsburgh until tomorrow morning. They say they weather should pass by then."

Jack's frustration was coming through loud and clear even by text. "I really don't want to do that, Sue. Tonight is our first anniversary. I really don't want to be away from you on our first anniversary, or any anniversary for that matter."

Sue sighed. _And he calls me stubborn?_ "Ok, so I take it you'll fly in later this afternoon?"

"I'll call you with the details. Some of the flights have been cancelled. If they cancel any more flights, I'm renting a car and driving home."

"Be careful, Jack," she whispered into the phone. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Tell everyone hi for me."

"I will. Talk to you this afternoon." After a few more moments, Sue disconnected the call and leaned back into her chair. Even after their whirlwind romance and marriage, they were still able to work together on cases. Demetrius Gans, their supervisor, had to send Jack to Pittsburgh several days ago to testify in an embezzlement case that ended up netting just about everyone involved in the scam. As an agent on record, he had to be available to appear as requested by either the prosecuting or defense team. It was just bad timing that the trial was set to happen within days of their first wedding anniversary.

She leaned forward and rubbed the head of her faithful hearing dog, Levi. "Well, Levi, it may end up just you and me tonight." After one more rub, she turned her attention back to the never ending files.

* * *

 _"Police are still working on clearing the accident over on I-270. Lanes in both directions were shut down briefly while Care Flight took 3 victims to area hospitals, all in critical condition…._

 _"In other news on this rainy evening…."_

Sue turned off the TV and walked over to the window to look out into the rainy weather. Jack had called her before driving out of Pittsburgh, letting her know of his driving plans. He promised to be home by early evening. It was now closer to 11:30, and he still wasn't home. I-270 was one of the major interstates to Pittsburgh….

Suddenly, tears sprang into her eyes as she began to think of different scenarios. Was Jack one of the victims of the traffic accident? Or was he involved in another accident? Maybe he was just stuck in traffic…..

Jack wearily opened the front door and saw his wife's shoulders shaking. Sighing, he went to her side. Once she saw that he was standing there, she enveloped him into a smothering hug.

"Jack, where have you been? I've been trying your cell phone for hours and I was watching the news about the accident on I-270…, and why are you soaking wet? It can't be just the rain?."

He placed his fingers on her lips, then gently wiped the tears from her face. "My cell phone died, I forgot to charge it last night. I heard about the accident on I-270, and decided to take a different route. It turned out to be a good thing for another family. Their car skidded off the road into a creek, and it was swollen already with all the rain. They were all able to get out except for the wife. Her seat beat was stuck. I was able to cut the belt off and get her out before the car was swept away. I gave them a lift to the nearest hospital and helped file the report. That's why I'm wet and so late getting home."

Sue pulled him to her, clutching him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay. And I'm sorry I'm such a mess. It's just, I'm just not myself when you're not here. I know that sounds weird, but…"

Jack silenced her again, this time by pressing a kiss to her lips, softly and gently giving her some reassurance that he was there and not going anywhere. "I'm right here. Just like I promised." He grinned and pointed to the time. "I made it with minutes to spare."

The rest of the evening silently ticked away as they both showed each other their love and a promise of a future to come.


	3. Phase 3: Greatest Stories Must End

Part III – Even all things must eventually end, even the greatest of love stories

 _They'd never spent a night apart_

 _For sixty years she heard him snore_

 _Now they're in a hospital_

 _In separate beds on different floors_

 _Claire soon lost her memory_

 _Forgot the names of family_

 _She never spoke a word again_

 _Then one day, they wheeled him in_

 _He held her hand and stroked her hair_

 _In a fragile voice she said,_

 _"Where've you been?_

 _I've looked for you forever and a day_

 _Where've you been?_

 _I'm just not myself when you're away._

 _No, I'm just not myself when you're away."_

* * *

They had been in their thirties when they had married. Three children and eight grandchildren later, Jack and Sue were still deeply in love with each other. With the exception of occasionally assignments and conferences out of town, they were rarely apart.

However, time refused to stand still, even for those deeply in love. Time had kind to her, blond still showed through her silver, but her eyesight had begun to fade in her early 60's and now at the age of 92, it was almost completely gone. Jack had fared better, his eyesight still as sharp as when he had been a sniper for the FBI. As her health began to deteriorate, and his not much better, their children made the decision to place their parents in a home for senior citizens. They had tried their best to get them a room together, but the waiting list was long and so Jack and Sue, for the first time in many years, were separated.

The children began to become concerned when she finally stopped talking and signing to family and friends who came to visit. Fearing they were losing her, they made the request that Jack get to visit his wife for a few minutes that day. So, on a bright and sunny day, they wheeled him to his wife's bedside. He picked up her hand, stroking it, letting her know that he was there. After a few minutes, she blinked, turned her face to him, and signed, **Jack, where have you been? You know I'm just not myself when you are gone.**

He grinned, kissed the back of her hand, and replied, "I'm right here, my love, and I'm never going to be away again."

Closing her eyes, a smile on her face, she finally spoke. "Good. You know how much I hate it when you are away."

 **I love you,** he signed into her hand.

"I love you, too."

* * *

A heated argument rose later that evening when the nurse came to take him back to his room. He challenged the nurses to let him remain by her side for awhile longer. Their son, James, stepped in and politely told the nurses to look the other way for the night, to allow his parents one more night together. He told them of their love story, how they had met, fell in love, and almost lost each other – several times. The nurses finally left them alone.

As all good love stories go, they must all end at some point. No one knows for sure who went first.

Sometime during that night, while he sat beside her bed, holding her hand, Jack and Sue each drew their last breath, and then they were gone


End file.
